


Yearly Dot Day Ritual

by if_it_fits_it_ships



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cat Ears, Cecil is Mostly Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_it_fits_it_ships/pseuds/if_it_fits_it_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was Cecil was something of an oddity, even for Night Vale, while the other children had merged with their family dogs, as you were supposed to, as a child he had merged with…the cat.  </p><p>Despite his best efforts, even dot day cannot rid the radio host of his feline features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearly Dot Day Ritual

Cecil sighed as the recording equipment powered down, “good night.” he mumbled to himself as he gathered up his things and put them into a small messenger bag with the station logo stamped on the front. They had just got a new intern in, named Claudia if he remembered correctly, so he wouldn't have to stay late.  
As he began home, the evening air was beginning to get colder, and he shivered a little. He pulled his jacket a little tighter around himself and carried on walking. Glancing around him he noticed little blue and red dots everywhere, and was suddenly reminded of what he had said it the show earlier, today was dot day. “Red for those you love, and blue for those you don’t” the radio host repeated absentmindedly. 

He smiled a little, “Guess I’ll have to stock up on red ones…as this year I have Carlos. But I’ll need quite a few blue as well…” He looked down at his feet, planning his yearly dot day ritual.

The truth was Cecil was something of an oddity, even for Night Vale, while the other children had merged with their family dogs, as you were supposed to, as a child he had merged with…the cat. 

This had caused him to obtain ears and a tail matching his nearly white blonde hair, his teeth were slightly fang like, and his eyes (all three of them) were strange purple, the pupil nothing more than a slit. And he hated it. He was a freak, an outcast, no one ever wanted to be his friend, no one even wanted to talk to him, and even adults had looked at him strangely. 

And then there was dot day, the day when anything could disappear if you covered them with blue dots. You could make things you really hated just…go. And that was why, every year, from the age of about 16 Cecil plastered his feline features in blue stickers, trying to will himself to be normal.  
And this year was no different, he had about an hour before Carlos came round, and even though the scientist had never mentioned the ears or tail, it was only natural he must not like them, no one liked them.  
So as soon as he reached his apartment he pulled out his roll of red dots, and another of blue and set to work. He placed red on all his possessions that he defiantly wanted to keep, and blue on a few that he could probably do with getting rid of. The he set the red aside for Carlos later, and sat down in the lounge, covering his ears and tail with the small blue stickers. 

By the time Carlos arrived he could barely move without a blue dot falling off him. At first the scientist was a little taken a back, but then remember what the day was and smiled, trying to remember which colour matched up to love and which to hate. He didn't have to wait long as pretty soon Cecil was covering him from head to toe in red dots, and he guessed those were probably the ones meaning love. 

“Cecil…” he said when the presenter was finally finished, “Why have you put blue dots on your ears…and on your tail? Doesn't that mean you hate them?” Cecil nodded and looked at the ground sadly, “I do this every year, hoping that they’ll leave…but it hasn't worked yet.”  
Carlos eyes widened, “What the hell do you mean Ceec? They’re beautiful.” Cecil shook his head, not believing Carlos even slightly, “Don’t be stupid, I know I’m a freak.” His boyfriend scowled and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the coffee table where a spare roll of red dots was sitting.  
He picked it up sat on the sofa, tugging Cecil down with him. Over the course of about an hour and a half Carlos methodically replaced every horrible blue dot with a red one, constantly telling Cecil how beautiful he was. 

When he was finally done he sat back and admired his work, reaching forward and running his hands over Cecil’s ears, causing the man to mew happily, Carlos whispered, “I love you Cecil, every part of you. From your voice, to you tattoos, to your eyes , to your ears, to your tail. You’re my Cecil, and you are perfect just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: http://i-am-super-who-lock-ed.tumblr.com/


End file.
